


30 day porn challenge - Day 10

by MaryJ



Series: 30 Day porn challenge [10]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-03
Updated: 2013-10-03
Packaged: 2017-12-28 08:18:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/989811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryJ/pseuds/MaryJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>10. Explaining a kink to their partner (hair pulling)</p>
            </blockquote>





	30 day porn challenge - Day 10

__  
****  


Loki was up to no good again and since he was sleeping with Loki, he wanted to fight with Loki. Loki turned away from Tony to get a better view to attack but Tony grabbed him back using the only thing he could… Pulling Loki’s hair, instead of a hiss of pain Loki gasped in which Tony knew to be pleasure. Tony lifted his facemask and stared at Loki, tugging on his hair again earning a small whimper. Loki turned to Tony, his face red. He snapped his fingers and Tony watched as Loki’s little creations all fell to the ground. He turned back to Loki but he was gone…

Returning to his tower and entering his bedroom he found Loki.

“What was all that about?”

“I was bored.”

“Not that… This.” He pulled Loki’s hair again causing him to gasp.

“I-“ Tony pulled again. “I like my hair being pulled…” Loki muttered.

“Why?”

“I don’t know, because it feels good… Like really good.” Tony watched as Loki seemed to get slightly embarrassed. Tony pulled Loki over to him, using his hair and kissed him roughly.

“You’re never going to leave my hair alone now are you?”

“Defiantly not.” Tony smirked. “Plus it is nothing to be embarrassed about. It’s good to know because now I can do this.” Tony turned Loki, bent him over and pushed against him while pulling his hair. Loki moaned as Tony pulled harder making Loki’s back bend. Tony let go and moved away, Loki stood and glanced at him. Within seconds the two were naked rubbing against each other. Tony ran his hands through Loki’s hair, tangling his hands in the ebony locks and pulling causing Loki to moan into the kiss. Tony turned Loki around and bent him down. Tony let go of Loki’s hair and ran his hands down Loki’s body as he kissed from the back of his neck down to his lower back and then trailed his tongue back up, he felt Loki push against him so Tony pushed in roughly and grabbed a fistful of Loki’s hair. The two gasped and moaned, Tony pulled Loki’s hair harder and thrust deeper.

“Antony…”

“Gods… Loki!” Tony panted, every time he pulled Loki’s hair, Loki’s body tensed and clenched around him. Tony’s other hand was on his side and dug his nails into Loki’s skin. Tony came with one more clench with a long moan and tugged on Loki’s hair pulling his head back. Loki moaned louder and came over the bed.

“Perfect way to end a fight.” Tony panted. “Why were you bored? You could have come see me.”

“Have you forgotten that I came three times in the past week and you had said no each time because you were locked in your lab? It was the only way to draw you out.” Tony smiled and shook his head.

“I have to remember not to ignore you then don’t I?”

“Yeah.”


End file.
